


Untitled

by scissorphishe



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-31
Updated: 2008-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scissorphishe/pseuds/scissorphishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mild spoiler:) What could have happened when Rook dragged Thom with him and Havermercy on the raid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rook/Thom three-sentence mini-pornfest at Thremedon (http://community.livejournal.com/thremedon/10832.html).
> 
> (Also, not to discourage comments -- comments are wonderful! -- but if you are kind enough to comment, please try not to spoil me for Dragon Soul.)

The world is moving too quickly for Thom to follow, what with the diving and battling and dodging fireballs for one's life, and his mind is already spinning so much that he isn't actually all that much more surprised when Rook pulls up out of a stomach-snatching dive, twists his back around and seizes Thom's head and attacks his mouth in one swift sudden lunge.

Thom gasps around Rook's tongue because Rook's breath is hot on Thom's face and Rook's tongue is hot in Thom's mouth and Rook's hand is hot at the back of his neck and the dragon is cool and hot at once beneath his cold trembling fingers, and Rook's mouth tastes of warm wet metal, like knives, like the dragon, like blood, like Thom's blood from when they surged sharply upward and Thom bit his tongue, Thom-blood, Rook-blood, both in both their mouths –- this is shock and terror and taboo, but this whole exploit was against the rules from the beginning –- what does it matter, it's all forbidden, all a secret, no one else can ever know, it never happened, it's not happening now –-

And then a blaze of danger shoots behind Rook and then around behind Thom –- he can feel the fiery reach of the heat to the tender back of his neck, burning like Rook's ruthless eyes, feels the back of his hair flutter as death whooshes by, and he manages to gasp "The Ke-Han –- " and just like that, he's free, lone and shaking again as the cold wind deafens him, and Rook's back is to him again, Rook who is busy plunging back into battle with the same dizzying suddenness of his plunge into Thom's mouth, which is now empty and rubbery and wet as he shivers alone on the back of the dragon, as Rook cleans up the field and ends the raid and tries to pretend none of this ever happened.


End file.
